alexis texas
by ThisIsHollyx
Summary: gabriellas secret identity , what will happen when troy finds out and how will the rest find out!ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

"the one and only alexis texas" the mc shouted

17 year old Gabriella montez was hiding under her itchy black wig which kept her secret – the only people who knew were her mother and her best friend.she stepped outside and started to sing the song she wrote herself – if only you knew me ….

If only you knew me you would see the real me

A person to love

What you'd thought you had seen

If know you would'nt find it strange

but your to far out my league

If you could see

What you thought was me

Could I have trust you at the very least

When I think back in time

Where are fingers

If only you knew the real me ……………..

"thank you ohio" gabby called out

she ran offstage where her best friend was waiting – she could trust taylor with her secret.

"alexis you were great" taylor said making sure she didn't say gabi .

"thanks tay,lets get into the limo"

she walked out the stadium to the limo where she waved goodbye to her fans , she was relived when she got into her limo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Goodbye Alexis hello Gabriella" gabby said while taking off her wig, where her soft brunette bouncy locks were hiding.

The next day at school, Gabi, troy, Taylor and Chad were walking down the corridors of east high when they saw masses of people bundled around a small notice board where there were pictures from the concert. Across to the left were advertisements to the spring musical, with a giant picture of troy and Gabriella.

"Troy do you know Alexis Texas?"

When she said this Gabi's stomach flipped and she glanced a look at Taylor. the gang approached the board where they were studying the picture- it was then troy realised what they were talking about, a silver chain hung around both Gabi's and Alexis necks. Troy looked at Gabi who was going quieter and quieter.

"Gabs….are you Alexis?"

The crowds had disappeared some time ago leaving gabby, Tay, chad and troy alone.

"Ehh…..well…..yeah but please don't tell anyone"

Gabi saw the anger and confusion in the deep blue eyes that usually she would melt into.

"Why couldn't you tell us I thought we were friends – how do you think Taylor feels" troy's voice was rising and he was getting angrier by the second.

"Actually….I knew"

"What you both knew, you both lied to us, see you later, come on Chad"

Chad wanted to stay to ask questions and get an autograph secretly he was a fan – but he followed troy. Gabby watched them walk around the corner she discovered something new about him – troy Bolton could be deep.

The next few days at east high were tough, troy could not talk to Gabriella and they were seeing Chad less and less. She was in homeroom waiting for Mrs. Darbus when 'if only you knew me' came on the speakers, the principals voice drowned over the speakers.

"That was Alexis Texas, if you're a fan here is your chance to see her tomorrow night in the gym at 4 pm tickets are on sale now get them before they all go"

Pretty much the whole tutor went out to get tickets –even troy, leaving Gabi, Taylor and Ryan.

"Gabi, aren't you going?" asked Ryan innocently, Gabriella tried to think of an answer fast.

"I …er...already have tickets, what about you?" she asked trying to change the subject

"Shars getting mine, I love Alexis I'm determined to meet her before I die"

"That's a little extreme isn't it?" Taylor asked and Gabi looked at Ryan who was quieter than before.

"I have cancer – there's a fifty /fifty chance that I'll live or die before I'm twenty"

The whole room went silent, nobody could believe it. Gabi went to her bag pulled out a VIPs pass and a pen and walked back over she scrawled something on the tag and handed it to Ryan.

_V.i.p pass_

_Ryan Evans_

_This holder has my permission to all access to backstage and VIPs standards _

Alexis Texas

Ryan looked at the pass in shock and then at Gabi

"Omg...woah"

He held the picture of Alexis at the side of gab's face and looked at the resemblance; Ryan hugged her and put the pass in his bag.

She looked at the boy – the dancer, the singer, the poodle (AN sorry couldn't resist putting that) she couldn't believe he could die.


End file.
